Twisted Ghost Story
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: A waiting love, a searching boy, a hidden place, an open world, a ghostly murderer, a reawakened savior. What will truly happen in this 1000 year old tale? What will become of the poor souls wrapped up in it? KaiRei TysonHilary MaxMariah
1. The 1000 Year old Tale

Twisted Ghost Story

_Looming hatred,_

_Shielding love._

_Strong desire,_

_Weak intensions._

_Fallen girl,_

_Sobbing boy._

_Vengeful father,_

_Unfair death._

Have you ever been told a ghost story? Have they ever scared you, maybe even made you cry once or twice? In the story, the ghost was the bad guy… No one trusts a ghost, no, it's too dangerous! But what if, just once, the ghost wasn't truly "evil"? What if he was just waiting, and didn't want anyone to interfere with his waiting. He just wanted to see the one he waits for, but don't forget he might just be the **only**_ good _ghost in the house, or rather… manner.

Once, along, long time ago, there lived a young boy, his name was Kai. Kai lived with his family in the Hiwatari Manner. The Hiwatari's were kind and gentle, especially to the village neighboring them just out side the gates of the manner. Often Kai would venture out of the gates and into the village; there he met _her_, a younger girl about two years younger than him. Her name was Reina; she had dark tan skin, bright golden eyes, a lean yet strong body and long, dark ebony hair that reached a little past her waist. She and Kai would play together for hours and hours, never once regarding the words of the villagers.

You see, the villagers feared that one day Ellen Hiwatari, Kai's mother, would forget letting him visit the village and would get angry with the towns people. The beautiful woman would often have a laps of memory due to her many illnesses. Kai and Reina however didn't fear this, Ellen loved Kai and wanted him to be happy as a child, as she often said, "A child's not a child for long, let them have fun while they can," these words Kai lived by. He favored his mother and the head of the family, his great grandfather, Grayson Hiwatari.

As days went by, the earth became warm once again and Kai and Reina were able to meet daily, and so they did, each and everyday, at least that is, until Kai didn't show one fare morning. Reina and Kai would often meet in a clearing in between the manner and the village by a large cherry tree, often Reina would beat him there, so she was used to a five to ten minute wait. But, one day, Kai never showed, she waited and waited, all day she sat under the tree. Just waiting, but never seeing him. Once Reina returned to the village that night she was horrified to hear that the former leader of the Hiwatari clan had died in his sleep the night before. Now she understood why Kai never showed and she was no longer disappointed in him, for she felt a deep sadness for him instead.

For the next week Reina waited day in and day out at that tree, but there was nothing. Each night before bed she would pray for Kai to return to her, she knew that this wish was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She missed her _darling_ Kai and wanted to see his smiling face once more. Another week past and still no sign of Kai, Reina had almost giving up on seeing him again. She hadn't received any word of him since Grayson's death. She missed him greatly.

After yet another week had past she decided that this was to be the last day of waiting. When she got out to the tree she was stunned to see a letter nailed to the trunk of the tree. The letter was addressed to her. Reina walked up to the mighty Cherry Tree and took the letter and smiled when she saw that it was Kai's handwriting. She opened it, and it read:

"_Reina,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been out to see you in so long! And I'm sorry to say that I will never see you again, I need you and your village to leave, now! My grandfather, Voltaire, as taken Grayson's place as head of the family, he's a cruel man, he wants all of the pure and half-breed neko-jin's in the village to be killed. I don't want to watch you die Reina, so please, leave, leave now and don't ever look back. Please, do this for me, please._

_Your friend forever,_

_Kai"_

Reina's golden eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran towards the village, and unknown to her, Kai was standing right there the whole time, right there on the other side of the tree's large trunk. Silent tears made their way down his face as he watched Reina's form fade off into the distance as she ran. Kai put his hand up slowly in a motion to call her back, but he bit his lip and let his arm fall back to his side. Soon the crimson eyed boy turned away from the direction the girl had run off and began to walk back to the manner, tears still steadily making their way down his pale cheeks.

The next morning the villagers obliged to Kai's request and began to quickly make their way out of the town. Almost the entire village had left when shouts came storming over from the manner, the shouts came from the guards of the manner; they were like a mini army. They were running quickly and who was left in the village took off fast for the forest near the town. They all knew the mini arm wasn't allowed in the forest do to boundaries. By the time the guards reached the village, everyone was gone, well almost everyone, there was still one person left, Reina hadn't had time to run with her family, for she was getting all of the other children out first.

The guards stormed the huts and found nothing. Reina was relived that they had started to leave until she heard one of them shout, "You Told Them! Didn't You BOY?!?!" the voice was cold yet proper, it most likely belong to Voltaire.

"Y-yes… I did!" this voice was smaller yet still proper, it was Kai's.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" screeched Voltaire, SMACK! A loud crack like sound erupted from in between Kai's reddening cheeks and Voltaire's clinched fist.

Reina closed her eyes and began to pray from him to stop. She couldn't take seeing Kai being hit like that. She just had to do something, and then it hit her. Reina slowly stood from her crouched down passion behind a pile of hay and spoke loudly. A strong tiger like growl in her voice, this tiger like ability was only able to be used by a pure neko-jin, which meant she was in trouble after this.

"_Get your filthy hands off of him you scum_" her voice was icy cold as she growled out each word. The anger rising in her began to bring out the forbidden neko within her. Reina's eyes became so slit that you almost couldn't see the pupil; a ring of red formed a frame around the gold of her eyes. Her once short, dull fangs were now long and deadly sharp. Even her ears became more pointed and her long hair spiked up. "_I said let him go_"

"Who do you think you are!" one of the guards shouted and took out a rifle. He aimed and shot.

Even the speed of the bullet was too slow for the anger filled neko. "_Too slow_" Reina jumped into the air and spun as she flew over the ignorant man. "_Die_" she hissed as she stabbed her claws into the spin of his back.

**CRACK**

The man fell over, lifeless and pale. She had snapped his spin in half, killing him almost instantly; he had had enough life left him to curl into a ball on the ground. Reina looked up and grinned insanely, the neko (killing machine) had fully taken her over.

"Foolish child! This is the reason I wanted all you filth disposed of!" Voltaire cried as he threw Kai to the ground, and grabbed out a golden sword its blade laced in beautiful, sharpened diamond. "Now die, devil!"

"_Impudent fool_!" Reina raced towards him at lightning speed, knocking the sword from his hand and sending him falling backwards onto the ground. "_I can not be killed by such slow movements…_"

Voltaire didn't move, he seemed to be passed out, at least that's what Reina thought as she looked over at the guards that were pulling Kai away by his arms, this infuriated her even more (If that were possible). The neko girl took off after them, impacting with the two guards only seconds later, sending them both flying off in separate directions.

"R-Reina?" Kai spoke so softly that any normal person would not have heard him, "is this the true…you?"

Reina's eyes softened and she knelt down next to him and shook her head slowly "_uhhh uh_" she hummed and then her eyes, hair, teeth, everything reverted back to the way they had been before and she attacked Kai with a hug, "this is"

Kai hugged back as they stood, hand in hand. They thought it was over, they thought they could leave, Kai would run with Reina, but it was just a thought. Just when all seemed calm, clunking from boots sounded from behind them. They turned to see Voltaire running at them with his sword; they had to time to run.

"I'll Kill You Kai! You Betrayed Us! You Neko Loving FREAK!" the old mad screamed as he went to stab Kai, whom held his arms out in front of his eyes as not to see his own death, but death never came.

"Huh?" Kai removed his arms to only wish them back to there former passion, but he couldn't move them, they were numb. For what he saw was horrid, he couldn't help the tears that started to wash over his face. In front of him was now standing Reina with the diamond laced sword jammed into her chest and her dagger wedged into Voltaire's neck. "REINA!"

Voltaire's body fell to the ground, and the sword was removed from Reina. The neko fell back into Kai's arms and she smiled weakly. "Ar….are you ok?" she asked as she looked up into Kai's deep crimson eyes.

He nodded as he knelt down and held Reina as they sat on the ground, "Why" is all he could said, "why, why… why?"

Reina's shaky hand made its way up and stroked Kai's cheek, stopping his tears momentarily. But they only flowed harder afterwards. "Because… I couldn't let him hurt you" she smiled weakly as Kai's own hand laid it's self over hers.

Kai leaned into her touch and prayed that it would never leave, but his prayers were not answered, for the slight grip Reina had on his hand began to fade and his eyes shot open, "hang in there Reina…please" his last word was choked out, "please"

All Reina could do was smile and lip out the words, "I will come back to you, I promise, If it takes me One Thousand years, I will return to you……. I… I love you… Kai…" his name just barley escaped her lips before her hand fell limp in Kai's.

Kai stared at Reina's limp body and then to his grandfathers, the boy began to shack in fear. He couldn't take it. Kai stood quickly, but not too quickly so that Reina's body was ok, and took off towards the Manner where he sot out his mother for help. Before the Hiwatari's could get to the bodies, Reina's was gone, the villagers had come running back when they heard the gun shot, they saw the whole thing, well all of them but Reina's father.

* * *

That night Reina was buried under the cherry tree. Everyone cried and pried that she was in a better place now. They all gave her good wishes in the next life and left it at that, but he father had revenge on his mind. 'The Hiwatari's will pay for this, they will!'

After all of the villagers where asleep, Konai, Reina's father, and a few of the other village men stormed the Manner. Their neko halves in full control, most of the family was killed while still asleep but when it came to Kai's room, he was awake. The crimson eyed boy was curled into a tight ball in the corner, shacking in fear. (A/n: Kai is 12) All he could do was picture Reina's dead body lying in front of him, motionless, pale, and numb. It scared him so much that he wished to scream, but he couldn't, his voice was lost to him, which is until Konai found his room.

Konai stepped into the room, blinded with rage. He didn't even recognize Kai, who was like a second child to him. He just blindly flung his sword around; slashing at Kai as the smaller male ran, sometimes hitting him, sometime missing.

"K-Konai! STOP! It's Me, Kai!" Kai shouted, but his words never reached Konai's ears. "Konai!"

THUD!

Kai fell to the ground as he tripped over something on the floor. He tried to back up but his back soon found the unforgiving wall. "_Die!_" Konai's inhuman voice rang out as he slashed at Kai, hitting his shoulder and half his neck.

"AAHH!" Kai's scream rang through out the manner. His screaming wasn't unfamiliar to the manner's hidden ears, Voltaire used to continuously take his anger out on the young boy.

The familiar sound of Kai's cry snapped Konai out of his enraged trance. Konai knew Kai's scream for he saved the boy from Voltaire quite a few times. Konai dropped his blood stained sword and fell to his knees next to the boy who was now bleeding rapidly from his neck and shoulder. "K…Kai!" Konai's voice cracked with tears of shame and sadness. "Kai hang on"

Kai smiled at the fact that Konai was back to normal and then he hissed and curled up do to the pain shooting through his entire body.

"Kai…" Konai lifted Kai and placed him in his lap and began to rock him. Once when Kai stayed over with Reina, the boy couldn't sleep, and so Konai rocked him and he fell right to sleep. And sleep was the only thing Konai could think of to rid the pain. "Shhhh" Konai cooed as he stroked Kai's hair. "It's all gonna be ok, just sleep"

Kai's eyes suddenly began to fell very heavy. He leaned on Konai's shoulder and began to drift off into sleep. "I'll wait for you…" Kai unconsciously whispered, "I'll wait… Reina"

Konai's eyes widen at the whispered sentence. He hugged Kai as the boy fell into a deep, endless sleep. A few seconds later he heard the foot steps of the other men as they walked into the room and saw Kai and Konai. They all lowered their heads and cursed them selves for loosing control.

Kai's breath started to deepen and then weaken. He was fading and Konai knew it. He whispered soothing words into Kai's ear as his breaths became less and less and then stopped altogether. Once the breaths stopped with one last sigh from Kai, Konai began to sob.

The Villagers buried Kai next to Reina under the now blooming cherry tree… where they stayed forever. The bodies are still there till this day…

* * *

Reina's spirit passed on, but Kai's didn't, Kai's still clings to that cherry tree, it still won't leave until she returns. He continues to wait for his beloved till this day…

Sometimes, if you look carefully when the cherry tree is in full bloom and the pedals are flowing in the wind, you can see a figure standing there… watching the horizon, eternally waiting.

Now this is where our true story begins!

* * *

**WDQ: WOW! That was the longest Prologue I've ever written! 2,647 words, not including these down here!**

**Rei: Wow, but one thing, are you gonna finish this fanfic!**

**WDQ: -twitches eyebrow- I plan to, and I WILL Finish the others! AH!**

WDQ: WILL TO!

Kai: Not

WDQ: TOO


	2. Who Is Looking For Me?

Twisted Ghost Story

_Never ending love,_

_Forgotten memories._

_Blooming flowers,_

_Hidden mystery._

_Waiting moon,_

_Searching sun._

_Lost,_

_Found._

"Reina's spirit passed on, but Kai's didn't, Kai's still clings to that cherry tree, it still won't leave until she returns. He continues to wait for his beloved to this day…

Sometimes, if you look carefully when the cherry tree is in full bloom and the pedals are flowing in the wind, you can see a figure standing there… watching the horizon, eternally waiting." A man at the front of a class room quietly ended his tale as he closed an old book, "now class, tell me, can any of you relate with this story"

"What do you mean by _relate_, Mr. Dickinson?" a girl with highlighter pink hair and bright dirty gold eyes asked. Her eyes looked to be a mix between brown and gold, her skin was light tan and her pink hair was long, but kept up in a ponytail that reached to about the middle of her back.

"Well I mean, have you ever lost anyone like Konai lost his daughter or like Kai lost his great grandfather?" Mr. Dickinson explains as he chuckled at his students faces as they tried to think. Mr. Dickinson was a big man; he has cream colored skin, bossy gray eyebrows with matching bossy gray mustache, and a pair of shiny dark brown eyes.

"Ooohhh" Mariah answered with a look of stupidly on her face.

"Dumbass" a boy, two rows over, whispered.

"Hey! You're the Dumbass of the class Tyson!" Mariah yelled as she glared at the bluenette.

"HeeHee, I'm not the dumbass, that's your job! I'm class clown!" Tyson sneered back. Tyson wasn't too skinny, but he wasn't fat… He had shoulder lenght blue hair, brown eyes and a light tan. "Besides girls, more or less, take over the _dumbass_ portion of the class."

**WACK**

"OW!" Tyson cried out as he rubbed the back of his now swollen head. "What was that for Hilary?!?!"

"What do you think!" the brunette girl yelled, "_Besides__girls__more__or__less__take over__the__dumbass__portion__of__the__class_" Hilary mocked Tyson in a whiny type voice as she glared at him with icy red/brown eyes. Hilary was a small girl; she had pale skin and short brown hair. She was known at the class rep, but on the inside, she despised class, but mostly hated Tyson more.

"C'mon Hil, be nice to Tyson, after all he li-" Max, the boy who sat next to Tyson, was cut off when the bluenette next to him slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut it!" Tyson whispered to the younger boy.

Max was indeed younger than Tyson, but only by a few months. Max was also smaller and thinner. He had pale skin and bright blonde hair, his eyes were an azure blue and to top it off he had three freckles on each cheek below his eyes.

"Ok" came the muffled response from Max, his mouth still covered my Tyson's hand.

Hilary just blinked in question as she looked at the two sitting in front of her, 'weirdoes' she thought as she went back to drawing on a peace of note book paper. She had been interested in the story being told so she decided to try and draw Kai and Reina, but she was getting nowhere, the story wasn't very descriptive.

"Soooo, Rei, what did you think of the story?" Max asked, turning to look at a boy who was in the next row over from him.

"Huh?" the boy answered as he lifted his head from his desk and flipped his hair out of his face as to be able to see Max.

"What did you think of the story?" Max asked again, this time poking Rei's head.

"Oh, I thought it was ok" the ebony haired boy answered. Rei was the oldest of his friends, and the most girly looking of the guys. He has, as you know, long black hair, and pure golden eyes. His skin was a milky tan and he was rather tall. His facial features resembled those of a girls and his figure was rather feminine as well.

"I thought it was sad" Tyson said as he fake sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "Haha, no but seriously I was kinda creeped out by the part where they say you can see Kai standing under the tree when it blossoms."

"Yeah, same here" Max laughed as he thought about it, as did Rei.

"Class, I hate to interrupt all of your fascinating conversations, but I have a surprise for you." Mr. Dickinson announced, "We are going to be taking a field trip tomorrow! Completely free"

"To where are we going Mr. Dickinson?" Mariah asked as she looked at the old man.

"To the _Hiwatari Manner_" Mr. Dickinson smiled as he received the "You're Kidding, Right" look from his class, "Im serious, that's why I read you the tale. Oh and by the way students, it's an _overnight_ field trip"

"Wait! Isn't tomorrow the 1000th anniversary of the day Reina died in the story?!?!" Max asked in a scared voice.

"And didn't she say to Kai '_I will come back to you, I promise, If it takes me One Thousand years, I will return to you_'…?" Tyson asked in an even more freaked out voice than Max.

"That it is Max, and yes she did Tyson." Mr. D answered and then returned to face the entire class, "Your parents have been informed and _all_ of you are going!"

"Oi…" Rei said as he huffed and laid his head back into the desk.

"Rei, Aren't you at all interested in this?" Mariah asked as she sat on the edge of Max's desk.

"Nope, not in the least!" he huffed and then lifted his head, "besides, why get all worked up when this place might not even be haunted. The story might just be that, a story, to attract tourist for money and all that..."

"Rei, you're no fun!" Hilary announced, "Besides, I've done some research on this place in the past. Its been said that if anyone tries to get near the tree they feel a great pain in their chest, and if anyone who has any Neko blood in them who enters the manner feel as if they are being watched, some have even gone missing."

"Well the neko thing kinda takes care of almost EVERYONE in the class." Tyson shouted, "Well everyone but me and Max that I know of…"

"And Rei, aren't you one of the few FULL neko-jins?" Max asked, "Because your eyes are pure gold, no brown hint anywhere…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Rei answered and then thought of something and turn to Mr. Dickinson, "hey Mr. D, are there any pictures of Reina or Kai"

"Well actually Rei there is, it's a painting of the two under the tree, hold on I'll bring it up on the smart-board (1)" Mr. D answered as he sat at his computer and stared to type away.

"Ok" Rei said and turned to face the smart-board, as did the rest of the class.

All of a sudden the board turned on and a painting was revealed, and the class gasped and turned to face Rei, whose eyes where wipe open.

"R-Rei…she's…YOU!" Max half shouted as he turned to look at Rei and then back to the painting.

"It...Can't…Be" is all Rei could say as he looked at the girl in the painting.

Reina was sitting under the tree, the wind blowing and the cherry blossom peddles flying all around. Her long hair blew all around her. She was looking over at Kai who was standing off to the side a little. He seemed to be laughing. Reina was wearing a short, pale red, knee high, kimono, a white, worn out head band and a pair of plain wooden sandals. Kai on the other hand was wearing a silk looking, long sleeved, shirt, a pair of dress looking pants, a pair of black polished shoes, and a golden pendent with a blood red ruby in the center.

"She could be your twin Rei" Mariah said as she let her mouth fall open and her eyes stay wide.

**DING… DING… DIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

Everyone was snapped out of their trances when the school bell rang loud and clear.

"Alright class, I'll see you in the morning!" Mr. Dickinson said, "Don't forget to pack when you get home!!!"

**Morning**

All of the students in Mr. Dickinson's class were lined up in front of a large Greyhound (2) Charter bus (3).

"Ok kids, on the bus!" the old man said, and soon the kids were pileing into the bus.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rei yawned as he plopped next to Tyson and Max in the back, three seat row of the bus.

"Tired?" asked Hilary who sat in front of the trio with Mariah.

"Duh" Rei answered in a groggy voice, "why else would I be yawning?"

"Smartass" Mariah said blankly as she two turned around to speak to Rei, "man you need to cheer up! We're going on a three day field trip! That three days outta school! ... Kinda"

"Whatever!" Rei said loudly, "wake me at the first rest stop!"

"Oookaaay" the girls said as they turned once Tyson and Max started laughing and Rei just curled up next to the window and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_**"Reina…"a faded voice called out from within the darkness. "Reina…"**_

_**"Wah?" Rei asked, "Where am I?"**_

_**"Reina…" the voice called again, "I'm waiting for you…"**_

_**"Who was that?" Rei asked as he spun around in the darkness to find nothing but the dark that seemed to spread for miles, "Who's there, Show Your Self!"**_

_**Nothing, no response, just the over whelming silence. The darkness was starting to scare Rei, but right as its fearful presence started to effect Rei, it flowed away to reveal a field. A beautiful field with a huge cherry tree in the center, to the left side of the tree a small village, and to the right of the tree a large manner, both places looked to be very old.**_

_**"What is this place, no, where is this place!" Rei asked his self as he scanned his surroundings. Nothing.**_

_**"Reina…" there it was again! That creepy, annoying voice, who was it? Where were they hiding?**_

_**"Hello!?" Rei called out to the voice "Is anyone there! Answer me! I hear you calling!"**_

_**"Reina?" the voice was no longer fading, it seemed to be close, very, very close.**_

_**"No, my name is Rei" Rei answered, still hunting for the voice's owner. Yet still he can't see them.**_

_**"Rei…" the voice repeated and suddenly a boy appeared from behind the tree. "Who are you?**_

_**"I said I'm Rei" the ebony boy answered, "Who are you?"**_

_**"You look like Reina!" the boy exclaimed, "You look like Reina! You must be Reina!"**_

_**"No, I'm Rei. Reina is a girl, is she not?" Rei spoke calmly and kindly to the boy.**_

_**The boy fell silent, "The most beautiful!" he spoke up after a minute.**_

_**"Why are you waiting?" Rei asked, the boy put his head down, "well…"**_

_**"She said…" he fell quite, "she said she'd come back!"**_

_**"…" Rei thought for a moment and then his eyes widened in fear and he backed away. "Your…your name, its Kai, isn't it?"**_

_**The boy looked up and nodded, "how do you know that?"**_

_**"Y… You aren't real! You can't be! It's just a story!" Rei then ran, he ran toward the village below. 'He can't be real, it's just an old story, just to freak little kids out!'**_

_**Close behind him the boy followed, but he wasn't running, he was just walking.**_

_**Rei reached the village and suddenly his outfit changed, it went from his school uniform to an old male kimono that resembled that of the girl in the painting from school. "What the HELL?" Rei shouted as he looked down, "How did this get on me!"**_

_**"Reina" the boy spoke again, he sounded like he was right behind Rei, which he happened to be.**_

_**"What the hell!" Rei turned and came face to face with the boy's chest. "Wow!" Rei stumbled back and faced the boy, "n-no, Im Rei, not Reina, Reina is a girl, I'm a boy, A BOY YOU HERE!"**_

_**Kai's eyes became sad and tear streamed down his face a little, "but, you look like her, you sound like her, you must be her!"**_

_**Rei began to feel a strange tug a his heart, as if he felt that he was sad, like he wished to cry. This confused Rei, sure he admits he likes guys and not girls, but this guy was just freaking him out. "I'm R-Rei!" it took Rei a lot to keep his voice straight.**_

_**Kai stepped forward, just a little and put his hand out to Rei. Suddenly an image flashed before his eyes, it was of Kai, but in a different outfit, and he was laughing. Rei just shuck his head slightly to clear the image.**_

_**Rei's arm started to lift up not of Re's accord. Rei fought to keep it down but nothing worked. He then reached out and grabbed Kai's hand and more images flashed before the neko's eyes.**_

_**The images made tears well up in Rei's eyes. They were of the village many, many years ago. People, both neko and human, roamed the place, all of them smiling. Kai was one of them; he was sitting on a pile of hay throwing some of it was Rei, his eyes where a bright crimson, unlike now, now they where dull and lifeless, most depressing. A man walked up to Rei and lifted him up and spun him around, the man looked very kind, a woman walked up to them and kissed Rei's cheek, she looked just like Rei, but older.**_

_**Suddenly the images fade to another, this one making Rei cry harder, it was of Kai and the man from before. The man was holding Kai in his arms, rocking him as the boy fought to stay awake, he could hear the mans voice, "Shhhh" it said, "it's all going to be alright, just sleep." The boy was bleeding; his wounds were bad, very bad. Soon the boys breathing stops and Rei fell to his knees and cried.**_

_**Again the images changed, but these didn't last long, they flashed over and over again, all of Kai, sitting by the tree, waiting and waiting. Rei saw the many, many people try to near the tree, not seeing Kai. The each screamed when they came into touching distance of the tree. And person by person ran away from the tree, soon images of the manner appeared. A dark, tall figure with curl eyes followed the many people whom toured the building. Many people with catlike eyes where killed in their sleep by the man and then dragged away, leaving only a small pool of blood for the others to find.**_

_**Rei began to cry more and more with every scene that passed the ones of Kai dieing, the ones with the boy waiting and waiting. Rei just wanted this all to stop and then it did, he opened his eyes to find his self on his knees with someone hugging him, that someone was Kai. Rei's eyes widen but he didn't pull away, he felt safe, warm, loved. Soon Rei's eyes softened and he leaned into the embrace, he felt so complete with Kai holding him. Finally, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged. He didn't want this to end, but as they say, all good things have to come to an end, and this one good thing did end right then and there.**_

"Rei! REI!" a voice called, the voice was high pitched and loud, it drove Rei from his dream.

The neko's eyes opened and he was surprised to find tears coming from his eyes and a pink haired girl in his face. "Wah?"

"Thank god, we thought you were DEAD! You didn't wake up at ANY of the rest stops!" Mariah cried out, "and then you started to cry and whimper, yet we still couldn't wake you. Well anyway, we're here!"

Rei blinked and then got an excited feeling in the bit of his stomach, here, was here the manner, where Kai was? "We're at the manner?"

"Yep" Hilary answered and smiled, "well don't we look excited!"

"Yep!" Rei said and grabbed his carry on bag and ran out the door to the bus shouting, "I'll see you later"

Once Rei was out side he froze, he was there, the manner, the place in his dream. 'This means Kai is here!' Rei screamed to himself and walked over to where he could see the field and there it was, the cherry tree, in full bloom. He smiled 'Kai…'

**A smart board is something they have in my school and I'm sure in others. It's kinda like a white board or a black board only it has a projector that projects what's on a computer to the board and you use it to write on anything the computer projects.**

**Greyhound is a bus serves they have in Georgia and a few other sates I think…**

**A charter but is a larger version of a tour bus or a city but that you travel in to different places.**

**WDQ: Well I think I did a pretty good job :3**

**Rei: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!**

**WDQ: well I really didn't have too, you already do:P**

**Rei: GRRRR!**

**Kai: You made me FREAKY! "**_**Reina… Reina…**_**" –ish mocking self in story-**

**WDQ: well it is a ghost story, and you're the GHOST! 'Freaky' kinda comes with the role…**

**Rei: HaHa!**

**Kai: shut up girly…**

**Rei: 0.0… -cries- MEANY KAI!**

**Kai: WH-what! No Rei don't cry im sorry!**

**Back ground: -Rei crying and Kai freaking out-**

**WDQ:3 Thank You for reading and please review, btw, do you like my long chapters? Or would you like them **_**longer**_**? Flames welcome! Till next time! CYA!**


End file.
